Sure
by VeryHungryAuthor
Summary: A collection of Hiei/Kagome drabbles. Uploaded to my new account.
1. Sure

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_A/N: Reposting all my drabbles and oneshots into this new account of mine. I don't feel the need to rewrite most of these._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_"Are you sure? Are you really, really sure?" Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish.

_**oOo**_

_Tug._

_Tug._

_Tug._

Hiei gave an inaudible sigh and glanced over at Kagome, who was pulling at his sleeve, nervously. It was a habit that, while cute, tended to be annoying.

She was biting her lip and looking out the train window as she absently fiddled with his sleeve.

Shifting his arm, Hiei captured Kagome's smaller hand with his own. She stopped chewing her lip and looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, unhappy that she seemed unhappy.

"We don't have to do this!" She blurted out, surprising him, "If you're not ready, we don't have to."

Hiei blinked. And then he blinked again. And she was still sitting beside him, her blue orbs studying his red ones. He sighed again.

Kagome fidgeted, "I know that you're not the type of person to be comfortable getting to know new people and we don't have to go see my family until you're ready."

A small smile curved his lips slightly as he leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against hers.

She quieted for a moment, seeming to be content with his pseudo-answer for the time being. But then…

"Are you sure? Are you really, really sure?"

Hiei chuckled softly.

"Yes, I'm sure."

_**-END-**_


	2. Lost

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOo**_

_Summary:_"I'm not lost! I just don't know where I'm going." Hiei/Kagome drabble

_**oOo**_

"Excuse me." Kagome tapped the shoulder of a nearby stranger, mentally praying that he wouldn't turn out to be some axe-murderer.

"Yes?" He responded politely.

"Can you tell me where I'm at?" She asked, her fingers crossing behind her back in hope.

"I apologize Miss, but I'm just a tourist, myself. Now, please excuse me, my tour bus is about to leave." He gave an awkward bow and Kagome returned it, forcing a smile.

Kagome walked over to a bench and plopped down with over-exaggerated sigh.

"Great." She grumbled, pouting.

"You're lost."

Kagome jumped before turning to glare at the demon beside her.

"No I'm not." She argued, not wanting to let him know that he was right.

"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes, sometimes Kagome could be so stubborn.

"I'm not lost! I just don't know where I'm going."

Hiei smirked and leaned in close, "You…are going with me."

Kagome smiled, "Well, alright."


	3. Stalker

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_"The question you need to be asking yourself is, 'was I stalking her, or was _she_ stalking _me_?'" Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish.

_**oOo**_

"So, Hiei, do you really think that I don't know you're there?" Kagome asked, leaning against her front door.

More than a little surprised, Hiei dropped down from the tree in her front yard and glared at her.

"How do you know my name, woman?"

Kagome laughed, eyes sparkling in the dimming light of the evening.

"I know a lot about you! Did you honestly think that I was oblivious to you shadowing me?" She asked, straightening from her relaxed position.

"Hn."

"God, you're just a tad bit frustrating! I was hoping for more of a response than that. But, then again," Kagome mused, "I don't think I actually expected anything more."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiei narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The woman talked as if she had known all along that he had been watching her.

"I mean that, all this while you thought that your stalking had gone unnoticed when, in fact, I knew about you _long_ before you knew about me." Her eyes were filled with mischief.

_'What is this woman talking about?'_

"The question you need to be asking yourself is, 'was I stalking her, or was _she_ stalking _me_?'" Kagome threw him a coy smile before unlocking her door and leaving him to his own devices.

Hiei smirked. He'd be damned. That woman had more to her than he had originally thought. She had given him just one more reason to pursue her.


	4. Angry

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "I love it when you're angry." Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish.

_**oOo**_

Throwing her arms around Hiei's neck, Kagome embraced him fiercely. He had been gone on a mission for over a month, unable to contact her.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." She murmured into his neck, inhaling his unique scent.

Rearranging their positions, Hiei captured her lips with his own, feeling her instantly respond.

"We do not have long." He said, removing her blouse before starting to pull at her undershirt.

Kagome frowned, "Why not?"

"Hn. I have another mission."

Jerking her undershirt back down, Kagome climbed off the couch they had mysteriously gotten to, and fumbled around in Hiei's cloak. Retrieving the item she had been after, Kagome summoned Botan.

"Well hey, Kagome! What's up?" Botan chirped as she stepped out of the portal, oblivious to Kagome's rage.

"Take me to Koenma. Now."

Hiei watched with wary eyes as Kagome all but dragged the ferry girl through the portal, leaving open in the living room. Throwing his cloak on nonchalantly, he followed them.

"What the Hell are all these missions about, Koenma?" As he attempted to answer, Kagome held up a hand, "No! I'm not finished! You are going to stop sending _my_boyfriend off to handle every, single one of _your_problems or I'm going over your head!"

Hiei was standing beside Kurama, who had been delivering the final report to the toddler, eyes darkening with lust.

"Go get her, Hiei." Kurama encouraged, his emerald eyes dancing as he watched his friend get seriously turned on by his raging girlfriend. "I'll make sure her message gets through, if it hasn't already."

Nodding to Kurama, Hiei strode forward purposefully and snatched Kagome up from behind.

Scraping his teeth gently on the shell of her ear, he whispered, "I love it when you're angry."

Kagome's face flushed as Hiei's hand slid somewhere it shouldn't while he stepped back through the portal to their living room.

It was time to finish what they had started.


	5. Words

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

…**nor does Mya Uzo**

_A/N: __**Mya Uzo**__, a fellow writer, allowed me to post her Hiei/Kagome drabble in my drabble collection!_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "DAMMIT HIEI! SAY CAT!" Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish.

_**oOo**_

Kagome sat down by Hiei with a determined look on her face.

"Today, Hiei, I will teach you some new words."

"Hn."

"We'll start easy. Say cat."

"Hn."

"Cat."

"Hn."

"Cat."

"Hn."

By now, Kagome was getting frustrated.

"Say cat." She said in an impatient voice.

"Hn."

"DAMMIT HIEI! SAY CAT!" she yelled, a vein throbbing in her forehead.

Hiei smirked, "Hn. Dog."

Kagome fell over.


	6. Dog

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_A/N:__**MadMiko**__came up with an idea and I sorta ran with it!_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "You are NOT a dog person." Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish.

_**oOo**_

"Hn. _Why_ are we here again?" Hiei asked Kagome, not exactly resisting as she tugged him into the pet store.

"Well…with Koenma having you work so often, _we_thought it would be best to get a pet to keep me company while you're gone." She shot a smile back at him and squeezed his hand.

Hiei rolled his eyes, she was making that up and they both knew it. They never had that conversation. He vaguely recalled her saying something about being lonely and how a pet would be a great idea, but she hadn't been asking how he'd feel about it.

"OH! Look at that! How cute are they!" Kagome squealed.

His hand was released as she took off to a collection of kennels and he frowned. He smelled dog…

Arriving beside her, Hiei's frown turned into a scowl as he took note of the fluffy white…_thing_ snuggling into his girlfriend's chest. He didn't like where this was going, not one bit.

"Look at him, Hiei! Isn't he adorable! Aww…you're so cute, yes you are!"

She hadn't looked at him once, even though she had been talking to him. He didn't like that. And that puppy reminded him just a touch too much of a certain half-demon. And now she was kissing its nose.

Snatching the pup from Kagome, Hiei thrust it back at the woman attending to them.

"You are NOT a dog person." He stated, looking off in another direction, arms crossed over his chest, as if trying to give off an air of indifference.

Kagome giggled and moved to stand in front of his face. Leaning forward, she placed a light kiss on _his_nose as she grabbed his hand.

"Of course not. I'm more into quiet, jealous fire demons."

Inwardly, Hiei smiled. That dog wouldn't get the best of him.

"What do you think of a cat?"

"Hn."


	7. Birthday

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_"Happy birthday to me…" Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish.

_**oOo**_

As Hiei slowly woke up, he could tell that something was different. His mind wasn't as clear as it usually was, and there was a strange taste in his mouth that filled him with dread.

_Drugged…_

The word moved sluggishly through his mind and took a moment for it to become understandable. But, when it clicked, his senses shot to high alert.

'_Who had the skill and the access to drug me? I only saw Kagome last night…Kagome.'_

Where was Kagome? She had been sleeping next to him and, if he had been drugged, what had happened to her? Struggling to sit up, Hiei found that he had been tied down to the bed. Opening his eyes, he looked around frantically.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

He watched as the door opened and he glared at the shadowed figure in the doorway. That is, until he saw just who it was standing before him.

Kagome stood at the end of the bed and smiled down at him, untying her silk robe and dropping it to the floor, leaving her in nothing but a black lace lingerie set. She climbed onto the bed and straddled him, her eyes filled with excitement and lust.

She leaned forward, her breasts crushed against his chest as she whispered into his ear:

"Happy birthday to me…"


	8. Beautiful

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_A/N: I was inspired somewhat by a more recent chapter of__**Black Widow Miko **__by__**MadMiko**__!_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_"So beautiful. Both of you." Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish.

_**oOo**_

Hiei sat in the window, looking out at the moon and the gradually dimming stars. He didn't really sleep much. Especially these days, with the news that Kagome had recently surprised him with. Glancing over at said person, a half-smile sat on his lips as he watched her sleep.

Using the Jagan Eye, he could see the smaller, frail-looking aura nestled within Kagome's own, powerful aura. He was going to be a father of, what he was certain would be, a beautiful little girl. He could see her, with Kagome's soft hair and his ruby eyes and, of course, a temper to match her mother's.

He chuckled at the thought. Moving from the windowsill to beside the bed, Hiei stared down at Kagome's face. With her skin illuminated in the moonlight, her beauty could rival any goddess. Her pink lips slightly parted and curved up at the corners just the tiniest bit, almost as if she were smiling at him.

Climbing into the bed, Hiei gently pulled her back against his chest and felt her burrow deep into the crook of his arm. With his free arm, he slid his hand underneath her light tank top and rested it on her stomach. He imagined that his daughter could feel him there, and was reaching out to touch him as well.

"So beautiful. Both of you."

Kagome, as if sensing his loving mood, snuggled back into him a little farther and smiled a little bigger in her sleep.


	9. Losing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_A/N: Another idea from the fabulous__**MadMiko**__…she's a little bit of a naughty one! _

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "And here I was hoping you'd show me just how much of a 'man' you really are." Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish.

_**oOo**_

They had been arguing for quite a number of hours and, in all honesty, Hiei had forgotten what they had been arguing about. But he'd be damned if that would stop him from winning!

Kagome stepped toward him, "Yes."

"No." He took a step in her direction.

"Yes." Another step.

"No."

"Yes."

They were now a mere inch from each other.

"Woman."

Kagome glared, "Man."

Hiei smirked at her, "That is where you are wrong. I am not a _'man,'_I am a-" His sentence dies suddenly as his eyes widen.

"What the Hell are you doing?" He demands as her hand slides down the front of his pants and grabs a hold of him.

Kagome gives him a slight squeeze and a naughty little smile, "I was just checking. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this supposed to be your 'manhood?'"

Hiei loses his train of thought for a moment as he hears his belt come undone and feels Kagome's hand slip underneath the waistband of his pants. He almost loses it as she continues to tease him with her skilled hand, but then she stops and he opens his eyes. Kagome wraps one leg around his waist and whispers,

"And here I was hoping you'd show me just how much of a 'man' you really are."

Hiei backs her up against the wall and, as he shows her "just how much of a 'man' he is," he realizes that this is the first argument that he had lost to Kagome. Not that he minds.

"Hi-_Hiei!_"

No. He doesn't mind at all.


	10. Possessive

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "Let me out! This isn't funny!" Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish.

_**oOo**_

"Hiei? Are you still out there?" Kagome strained to hear through the bedroom door.

Having gotten no response from her quiet lover, Kagome began to pound on the door. She stopped for a moment and put her ear to the door, listening for any movement on the other side of the locked door.

"Come on Hiei!" Kagome whined, sagging against the door, "Let me out! This isn't funny!"

"I was not trying to be funny." His voice came muffled from the other side of her make-shift prison.

Kagome huffed in agitation and tried the doorknob for the thousandth time, "You're not keeping me locked in here because of what happened earlier, are you?"

No answer.

"Hiei…are you?"

Still no answer. She knew what that meant.

"No way! I can't believe you! All because one guy touched my hair, on the _train_ no less, you're not going to let me out of the bedroom?" Kagome was gaping at the door.

"Hn. No one else will touch you. Only I get to touch you."

"That's really sweet in a kind of possessive way but…" Kagome paused and waited for him to acknowledge what she was saying. Getting no reply, she continued anyway.

"The man was GAY, Hiei!"

"Hn."


	11. Lies

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_"PREGNANT?" Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish.

_**oOo**_

Kagome had just returned from, yet another, trip into the past to visit her friends and was off to high school. Yes! Kagome had, indeed, made it into high school, though not necessarily a good one. And, who else but Hojo made the decision to follow her to the dumpy school.

"Hey! Kagome!" Hojo called, jogging to catch up to her.

Smiling, Kagome turned around. Her smile was a wee bit forced, but still somewhat genuine. After all, she didn't hate the guy, just couldn't stand how naive he was. He was still a good friend, just a ditzy one.

"So, Hojo, what's the matter?" He didn't seem to be his usual self.

Hojo didn't really respond, just gave her a disapproving look but continued to walk by her side. She wouldn't have heard him if he DID say anything, because she was too busy trying to track down the suppressed aura of a nearby demon. It was full of aggravation a little hostility, but it wasn't too bad. If only she could place it.

Once they had set foot on school grounds, the aura seemed to all but disappear, which concerned Kagome. As she extended her senses to find the demon, Hojo pulled her along under a tree.

"Hojo, why are you tugging at me? What is the matter with you this morning?" Kagome inquired, crossing her arms.

"Your grandfather told me all about _why_ you were going to the doctor's office so often this month. I can't believe that a nice girl like you would turn out like this!" He sounded so much like a scolding father.

"Turn out like what?" The aura was nearby now, she could feel it.

Hiei was watching from the tree above, amused by the little priestess and her friend. She had been quite an interesting mission, very active and _very_odd. She wasn't even paying attention to the boy, who seemed quite angry with her. Disappointed, even.

"He told me how you were pregnant! What kind of behavior is that for a young lady to have? Do you even know who the father is?"

"PREGNANT?" Kagome screeched, she was mortified. How was she going to cover this one up? What had her grandfather been thinking?

Hiei wasn't quite so dramatic in his response. He frowned. This wasn't a simple case of the chickenpox that she could easily say she recovered from. The old man had finally lost it.

"Well?" Hojo seemed impatient.

"Wha…?" Kagome was in a daze.

"Who's the father?"

Hiei dropped out of the tree, making both of them jump.

"I am."

Kagome smiled at him and Hiei smirked in response. Now the pregnancy thing didn't seem like as much of an issue as it had been a mere minute ago.

They could certainly make this lie more realistic.


	12. Better

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "God! I feel so FAT!" Hiei/Kagome drabble-ish

_**oOo**_

Kagome sat on the couch, surrounded by pillows, wearing grey sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt, her hair was pulled back in a careless ponytail. It was…_that_time of the month. Scattered on the floor were empty packages of potato chips and Hershey's wrappers, in her hand was a half-finished dark chocolate bar.

"Uggghhhh…" She groaned, covering her face with her free hand as a certain someone came through the window.

Hiei stood beside the window, not sure how to react to what he was seeing. Sure, he had visited his girlfriend when she was dealing with her _'womanly problems'_ but it hadn't been quite as intense as it was now looking.

"You didn't have to come over today, I told you that." Kagome said then moaned, "God! I feel so FAT!" Then proceeding to take another bite out of her chocolate bar.

"Maybe you wouldn't if you stopped eating." Hiei stated, deliberately looking around the room at all the empty snack food wrappers.

Kagome glared at him, "Shut up. It's comfort food."

"Hn." He rolled his eyes.

Narrowing her eyes further, Kagome took another bite out of the bar, as if daring him to say another word. Hiei returned the glare. He knew that she could not be held _entirely_ responsible for the way she was acting, she was in pain and her hormones were going haywire _(she had explained this all to him before)_. So…perhaps he could find a better way to settle this.

In a split-second, he was standing in front of her, candy bar in hand. He casually tossed it over his shoulder before reaching for her. After a moment of struggle and squirming, Hiei had finally settled her on his lap, hands up under her shirt and resting on her stomach. With his increased temperature, his warm hands soothed her aching muscles.

"This is better than chocolate." She snuggled into him, "_Much_ better."


	13. His

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ She was his. Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish

_**oOo**_

He couldn't understand why she was so different from every other woman. Besides the fact that she traveled through time and was a priestess of –still unknown- ability, she was just like every other human girl he saw. Clumsy, occasionally absent-minded, easily distracted by cute things…what about her could be so damn compelling that he had done nothing but stare at her for the past hour?

Small things, like her smile, had first drawn him in. Where others had been repulsed, she had been curious and accepting. The fact that she could stare down a demon twice her size with little to no fear, but she couldn't handle a small spider in the bathtub. Her explosive temper, her quick wit, how easily she could get flustered; it would take him days to count up all the things that he adored about her, but he knew what it was that would top his list. What made it so hard for him to look away from her.

She was his.

In all his years, Hiei had never thought that there could be someone who would look past all his flaws, his bloody history, his heritage…and love him. But, there she was. Kagome.

His Kagome.


	14. Touched

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "She touched you, Hiei." Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish

_**oOo**_

She was going to do it. She didn't care that the room was full of people…that everyone would see. That girl should know better than to try to hit on _her_ boyfriend. She was just going to stand up, walk across the room and beat the bitch with an oar. She had one in the closet…long story.

Just look at her…smiling as if she was God's gift to men, wearing her skin-tight leather skirt and –was she only wearing her bra? How the hell did she even get invited to this party in the first place? She looked horrible, she didn't have the body to be wearing those clothes, her stomach protruding out and over the waist of her skirt. There was lipstick on her teeth and her mascara was so heavy that her eyelashes could shield them all from a rainstorm!

Sure, Kagome knew that Hiei wasn't interested in the girl, she trusted him 100 percent, but that skank was going too far. She was _touching_him! Oh HELL no!

Stomping her way over, she slapped the woman's hand away and dragged Hiei over to their bedroom and locked him inside. Then, she proceeded to kick everyone out.

"Kagome." Hiei didn't sound pleased.

"She _touched_you, Hiei. _I'm_the only one who gets to do that, _remember?_" Kagome said, sounding quite crazy, "Besides, this is payback for locking _me_ in the bedroom."

She didn't hear anything on the other side, but that was fine with her because she was satisfied just knowing that he was away from that gross girl.

"Woman," Hiei growled and Kagome jumped.

"How the hell did you get out?" She demanded.

Hiei smirked, "The window, I'm a demon, or have you forgotten?"

"Great!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, "Just how am I supposed to keep you all to myself now?"

"Let's try locking the two of us in…" He suggested, before dragging her into the bedroom.

"Alright…" She grinned.


	15. Somewhere

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_"Let's go somewhere else." Kagome Drabble-ish.

_**oOo**_

It was dark out, but still the party raged on in the apartment next door. Kagome and Hiei both found themselves unable to sleep. Kagome was mainly awake because Hiei had threatened to disembowel the neighbors the next chance he got, while Hiei just couldn't deal with the noise anymore.

She was watching his face as it, bit by bit, began to look more and more fierce. Sitting up in the bed and grabbing his hand, she tugged him up as well.

"Let's go somewhere else." She suggested, leading him to the roof, "Like the park."

"This," He stated blandly, "is the roof."

Kagome pouted, "Yeah, I know…but I was thinking that maybe we could…" She gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

Deciding that her idea wasn't half-bad, Hiei swept her off her feet and held her bridal-style before zipping off of the roof. It was one of their favorite past-times. She loved to go fast and he was the fastest that she knew. He saw her smile and close her eyes as the wind rushed by them, completely content. He felt the same.

Finding a branch that faced where the sun would rise, Hiei settled in for the night. Kagome was already asleep, her even breathing proof enough. Listening to her soft snores, Hiei fell asleep as well. But…not without contemplating convincing Kagome to move into a nice tree house somewhere.

Yes. That would be nice.


	16. Bonjour

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "Bonjour beau." Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish

_**oOo**_

"_Bonjour beau."_

Hiei turned around to face Kagome. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom wearing a navy negligee and a sheer robe, matching in color. And, with that sultry look on her face, he couldn't stop himself from staring. It didn't matter that he didn't know what she was saying, it was sexy.

She smirked,_"Quel est le problème?__Voir quelque chose que vous aimez?"_

Entranced as he watched her saunter up to where he sat on the bed, he found himself unable to do nothing but respond as she kissed him heatedly.

Pulling back for air, he managed to ask, "What the Hell were you saying, woman?"

Face flushed, Kagome smiled, "It's French. It's supposed to be a language of romance and seduction."

He'd be damned if it wasn't.

_**oOo**_

TRANSLATIONS:

"_Bonjour beau." –_ "Hello handsome."

"_Quel est le problème?__Voir quelque chose que vous aimez?"_– "What's the matter? See something you like?"


	17. Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "What are you smiling at, girl?" Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish

_**oOo**_

Kagome plopped down onto the grass with her backpack and sighed. It was her study period. She was currently a junior at a crummy high school. She had barely managed to squeak by on her entrance exams and, while her friends frolicked off to bigger and better things, she was left in the dust. This being her third year, she should at least have a friend or two, right? No. She didn't.

She didn't want to have to continue lying to a group of people that she should be able to trust. Besides, no one wanted to be anywhere near a girl like her. What if they got sick?

So she sat underneath her favorite tree, the biggest cherry blossom tree on the premises of the school. She liked to call it "her tree" because she never saw anybody else around it. Except for today. Today, there was a demonic aura up in her tree and, though it was a rather menacing aura, she didn't believe it was a dangerous one.

Looking up, she spotted two glowing red orbs staring back down at her. She smiled.

"What are you smiling at, girl?" Hiei asked roughly, watching as her smile only widened at his question.

"Obviously I'm smiling at you. I'm Kagome, by the way." She introduced herself, smile never fading.

"Hn."

And then he was gone. Kagome had a feeling that they would become good friends.


	18. Movies

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ That's why horror movies were Hiei's favorites. Hiei/Kagome Drabble-ish

_**oOo**_

Horror movies were Hiei's favorites. And every Friday night, the whole group would get together at Kagome's apartment and watch a horror film. Kagome hated them, but watched them because Hiei liked them so much.

With Kuwabara, Kurama, Shizuru and Yukina and jammed together on the couch, that left two armchairs. One for Yusuke and Keiko and one for Hiei and Kagome. After everyone was settled in with whatever snacks they needed during the movie, Kagome would hit the lights and then press play.

The movies were always full of gory scenes and horrifying chases, that was the way that Hiei liked them. Of course, Hiei didn't actually _like_the movies. He knew it was all fake, it didn't look real at all and all the people in the movie were always stupid. What he did like about them, however, was what they made Kagome do. By the end of every movie, Kagome had completely wound herself around him. Every time the dramatic music began to play, Kagome would move just a little closer to him.

Then closer.

And closer still.

Sometimes she would end up in his cloak with him. And he loved it. That's why horror movies were Hiei's favorites.

He just hoped that she wouldn't catch on anytime soon.


	19. Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_A/N: My "After-Christmas" special!_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ Christmas is complicated. Hiei/Kag Drabbleish

_**oOo**_

She hung the plant in the doorframe when Kurama had brought it over on Christmas Eve. Hiei had seen everybody eye the festive thing with greedy eyes. He knew what it was. And he _knew_ that Kurama brought it over just so he could steal a kiss from Kagome, _just_ to piss him off. He thought about burning it. Just torching the thing while no one was looking, but he knew she'd be upset if he did.

He sat on the windowsill, looking impassively at the door, watching kisses exchange between _every goddamn guy_ and Kagome. Some were innocent pecks on the cheeks, then there were some that made him want to slit the throats of all the ningen males in the city. The kissing lasted through the night and he thought that would be the end of it. But no. More people showed up the next day with presents, as the holiday dictated.

It wasn't even noon on Christmas Day before the mistletoe caught fire. Kagome panicked and rushed to grab the fire extinguisher. All that was left was a blackened twig and that was the end of the kissing.

The next morning, instead of coming in through the window of her apartment, as per usual, Hiei took the elevator and knocked on her door. Sure, it was an awkward moment for him as he waited for her to answer, but it passed when she opened to door with a smile on her face. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he didn't give her any time to react as he covered her mouth with his.

Breaking away from the kiss, gasping for air and flushed a deep red, Kagome said, "But, it's not Christmas. And the mistletoe is, well, _dead_."

"Hn." He smirked, "Exactly." And then turned on his heel and left.

Kagome watched him walk toward the window at the end of the hall, fingers gently touching her lips, eyes wide in shock.

"Wha…?"


	20. Never

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_A/N: This particular drabble was always left open to interpretation: Is she dead? Has she been revived? Is she alive? Up to you all and how you want to read the story._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "You're never going anywhere without me again. **Never**." Hiei/Kag Drabbleish

_**oOo**_

"_Hiei. I'm going to go for a walk; you want to come with me?" Kagome's face was hopeful._

"_Hn." He turned his head, basically dismissing her._

_He saw her expression drop into one of dejection. He still hadn't forgiven her for spending the day with Kurama. Who cared if he was dumped? She didn't have to__**date**____him to make him feel better._

"_Fine. I'll see you later?" She called out from the open door._

_He didn't answer and listened to the door close as she left._

Hiei's face gave a twitch as he shifted his position unconsciously.

_She had been gone a while. More than just a few hours and he was beginning to worry. A part of him knew that he should've followed, just to make sure she stayed safe. The girl had a knack for getting into trouble anywhere she went._

_Leaving the apartment, he tracked her energy signature. It seemed to be fading. Almost as if, she was moving at a faster pace than he was. No matter how much closer he seemed to get, she seemed to slip further and further away._

_Finally, he came upon her. In an alley, unrecognizable to anyone, unless they could see the pink energy that was distinctly her. Injuries, there were too many to count and she was coated in blood. Her own blood._

Clawed hands fisted in the bed sheets as Hiei shook his hand back and forth.

"_Hiei…?"_

_He couldn't see her light anymore. Was she dead? Was she really going to leave him?_

_No! It wasn't right! That wasn't how it was supposed to happen! No, no, NO!_

Hiei sat upright, body covered in sweat, his chest heaving as if he had been running for days. How many nights had he dreamt this? Replayed the events of that night over and over? He looked over to see Kagome's side of the bed empty. Panicked, he was out of the window in a flash and atop the building in an instant. And, there she was.

Sitting in her pajamas, looking right at him. She smiled. And he let loose the breath that he had been holding. She was always on the roof, and always waiting for him.

"Hiei? What's the matter? Did you have that dream again?" Kagome's smile turned into a worried frown.

He sat next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, inhaling her unique scent. _This_was real, _she_was real. Alive.

"You're never going anywhere without me again. **Never**."

Kagome buried her face into his chest, "Never, I promise."


	21. Hurt

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_A/N: Considering pulling this one out of the drabbles and blowing it out into a longer story. No longer than a one-shot or maybe two-shot._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "Crazy girl! I suppose the only way to keep you from being injured is if I date you myself." Hiei/Kag Drabbleish

_**oOo**_

"Yukina sent me for you. She wanted me to tell you that it was very important and that it was Kagome-related." Botan had said.

"Yukina" had been all she would've needed to say to get him going, but then the words "very important" and "Kagome" came up and he was gone in a split-second.

Kagome had been introduced to the group after she had died at the hands of her first boyfriend after InuYasha. It seems that she wasn't the type to pick a proper guy, and she had grabbed herself a doozy after leaving the Feudal Era for good. The aggressive, not to mention possessive, and brute-strength type of guy that beat the living daylights out of her. Of course, it wasn't as if she stayed with any guy after he hit her, she left him in worse shape than he had her in, she just couldn't tell when she would end up with someone good or bad. She had terrible judgment and bad taste.

So, her spirit had dropped into Koenma's office right in the middle of him assigning a mission to the Spirit Detectives. Actually, she landed on his desk, and he instantly recognized her. After having her explain what happened as she sniffled a little through the story, he brought her back to life. She was the priestess that guarded the Shikon Jewel! And you just can't let her die at the hands of a normal human! So she went back to the Human World and beat the shit out of her boyfriend.

The Spirit Detectives were sent to check up on her situation, and she was still quite battered and bruised, but all she said was, "You should see the other guy." And smiled.

So they did. And that poor soul was in a coma. Hiei was pretty sure that, at that moment, he started falling for her. It gradually grew over time; when he saw her with everyone else at Genkai's temple, seeing her sit with Yukina and talk just with her, taking care of her little brother, and kicking the asses of any guy that dared to lay a hand on her.

It really pissed him off when she started dating a new guy, only to see her a week or so later with serious-looking bruises or deep cuts. He couldn't understand how it was that she kept picking abusive idiots. She said it was probably because she spent so much time with InuYasha in the Feudal Era that she was just used to the way guys were back then. It had been all right 500 years ago to beat your wife, and the demeanor of all the men had been the same _(for the most part)_: violent, mindless, drunk and domineering. Unless you were a monk or just overly-sensitive. Even InuYasha got rough with her sometimes, but she would just 'sit' him.

Some part of her just thought that it was the way things were done, even though she knew it wasn't right. And, last week, Hiei had found out that she started dating yet another bad decision and snapped at her. He told her that she was going into this relationship _knowing_what would happen to her in the end and she defended the dumbass. Hiei was absolutely certain that Kagome's "boyfriend" was the reason behind Yukina's summons. Despite the fact that he had warned her and that he was beyond angry that she had stayed with the guy, he was still concerned. Koenma brought her back once, but would he do it again?

Finding himself outside Kagome's window, he looked in to see Yukina and Kagome on the couch. Kagome's eyes were glassy with tears and she was biting her lip as Yukina was forcing her arm back into it's socket. He heard her whimper just after the 'pop' of her arm getting back into place. It was then that he opened the window and let himself in.

Kagome averted her eyes from his and sniffled. She knew that he was disappointed in her, but she just couldn't help it! Something inside her mind had to be broken, she only found herself dating guys that were totally wrong for her. And Yukina and Hiei were always there for the aftermath, putting her back together. She was just so stupid! Not at all good enough for the one guy she wanted more than any other…

"Hiei!" Yukina exclaimed, a sad smile playing on her lips, "You made it."

Moving to the couch, Hiei looked Kagome over, making sure that her busted arm was all that was wrong with her. His heart was beating faster than normal, he had been worried that the last time he would have ever seen her was when he had yelled at her. Her body language screamed of uncertainty and disappointment in herself. He had obviously done more damage than he had intended last time.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, finally meeting his eyes, "I thought he would be different, I really, _really_did! But I should've known better, I should've listened to you. I'm so stupid!"

Hiei's eyes widened ever so slightly, not quite believing what he was hearing. Had what he said really had so much of an impact on her?

"Crazy girl!" He scoffed, leaning forward and catching her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "I suppose the only way to keep you from being injured is if I date you myself."

She blinked and then smiled just a bit through her tears, "…That just might work."

Yukina hugged herself and sighed, as so many girls do when witnessing a love story in motion.

'_They are going to be SO good together…'_


	22. Lemon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_A/N:__ When I was writing this particular one I had just gotten the new that __**"Possessive,"**____chapter 10 of these fun little drabbles, got nominated by__**madmiko**__for__**IYFG Best Comedy**__! _

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "What's a fan fiction? And a…lemon?" Hiei/Kag Drabbleish

_**oOo**_

"Whoa! Sis, you've gotta come check this out!" Sota called from his bedroom, the glow of the computer monitor spilling out of his doorway.

Kagome untangled herself from Hiei, who frowned at her sudden uprising. What could possibly be so interesting that she had to go into another room to see it? Hiei stood and followed her into her brother's room, curiosity beginning to eat away at him.

"What is it Sota?" Kagome asked, flopping down onto his bed, seizing herself a splendid view of his computer screen.

Sota looked really odd. A cross between amusement, horror and nausea danced across his features, worrying Kagome.

"Are you alright?" She put a hand to his sweaty forehead, and felt no fever.

"Just…read this. I need to go throw up now." And then he rushed out the door and into the bathroom.

Kagome looked after him in concern, before jumping out of her skin when Hiei suddenly appeared next to her. They exchanged a glance before she sat down in Sota's computer chair and looked over what he had pulled up.

"What's a fan fiction? And a…lemon? I thought that was a fruit?" Kagome mumbled, slowly scrolling down the window.

Hiei read over her shoulder, apparently a fan fiction was a story involving characters that already existed. He and Kagome were the current stars of this one. His eyes narrowed in anger.

Kagome had a hand over her mouth in shock as she read a rather explicit sex scene involving Hiei and herself. As modest and easily embarrassed as she was, Kagome was no virgin and found herself half-wanting to laugh at the description and half-jealous of her story self. Why couldn't sex be that good between the real them? And her breasts, they certainly weren't as big as this author was making them out to be. Not to mention the fact that she would _never_grow her hair so long! She had enough trouble with it as it was!

And, Kagome snickered, Hiei certainly wasn't quite as well-endowed as people wanted to believe. Sure, he was big, but this author was blowing it out of proportion and merely stroking his ego. Having overcome her initial shock, Kagome was more intrigued and curious about the kinds of things they could have been doing this whole time that they never had dreamed of doing before.

Hiei, on the other hand, was getting totally turned on by the mental images he got from all the descriptive content. Sure, he had been angry at first, but now he was more in an adventurous mood. There was one move that he was certain he could do…it would just take some flexibility on Kagome's part. She just needed to be able to get her legs behind her head and…yeahhh…

Kagome found herself equally aroused and glanced back over her shoulder at Hiei who was sitting on the bed. Her heated gaze traveled over his body and then she studied the screen for another moment. Looking back at him again, she grinned like a wildcat and pounced on him.

_**oOo**_

Sota, having thoroughly cleared his stomach of all it's contents, found himself feeling quite a bit better and went to see what his sister thought…of…it…no. No. NO.

"_Right there, right there. Yesss…Now we've got it."_

"Nooooooo!" Sota ran back to the bathroom, his stomach still holding something that was about to revisit him.

His scream went unnoticed by the couple on his bed, who were too preoccupied with what position they were going to try next.


	23. Time

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ But he really, _really_ wanted her. Hiei/Kag Drabbleish

_**oOo**_

It could very well be classified as one-sided. An _unrequited_love. Hiei was certain that there was no way she could ever find it in herself to love him. The Forbidden Child. He was never supposed to exist and nobody would ever want him. But he really, _really_wanted her.

The slip of a schoolgirl with that fierce protectiveness and determination, with her easy acceptance and fiery temper. The same girl he had almost beheaded on their first meeting, and had received quite a nasty burn from her for his actions. But, then, she apologized and babbled on about nonsense with tears in her before bandaging his arm.

Her smile made her stand out, even amongst the most beautiful women. And Hiei found that his heart would beat just a bit faster when that smile was directed at him. Though that rarely happened. They hadn't really seen each other…especially not after what he had done the last time.

The second time they encountered each other was just as unfortunate as the first, with him almost coming to blows with her half-demon protector. And, the third time, he was severely injured after encountering Naraku. Someone he had wanted no dealings with in the first place. He remembered seeing her band of people towering over him, her face one of worry, and then he was asleep.

He woke up a couple days later to find himself bandaged and injuries being washed by none other than the girl he had been dreaming of and watching over. She had noticed that he was awake and smiled, brushing some of his hair out of his face. She told him that he was almost fully healed and that she was changing his bandages for the last time.

The way she was touching him, her smile so accepting and warm, Hiei could not help himself. Pushing himself up with one hand, and pulling her head down to meet his with the other, he kissed her. It was passionate without being open-mouthed, and she hesitated for just a moment before responding. But then InuYasha came storming over, wielding his gigantic sword and threatening to cut his head off.

Kagome pulled back and blushed a deep red, while Hiei took off into the trees and disappeared. Hiei continued to watch, up to the day she dropped down into the well after saying her goodbyes to everyone. It was the end of their adventure. She flashed a watery smile in his direction before leaving for good. He could not believe that she had known he was there all that time. Perhaps…she _was_different from everyone else.

Cornering InuYasha, Hiei demanded to know everything about the well, getting no information out of him. But it was Shippo, the kit, who told him everything. Five-hundred years…that was all he had to wait. That wasn't so bad. He would definitely be there to greet her on the other side of that well five-hundred years in the future.


	24. Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ Enma be damned. Hiei/Kag Drabbleish

_**oOo**_

It could never happen. She ought to be locked up just for thinking that their relationship could have worked out. The feelings he had elicited from her, it made the passion of any other couple pale in comparison. But it wasn't allowed.

'_Oh, Hiei…'_

She remembered the first time she met him. His quiet and grouchy disposition, which would seem off-putting to most, was only a challenge she looked forward to taking on. He was only protecting himself, just as InuYasha had always done. But InuYasha and Hiei were two completely different people. Her interest in InuYasha had been a child's crush, with Hiei, she knew she was in trouble.

Kagome had known that she would have to prove herself to him, show that she was strong enough to handle him. And get it through his head that she wasn't the type to abandon her friends. When she was called in on missions, she didn't hang all over him and she didn't try to interfere when he fought, she let him know that she knew he could hold his own.

It was a slow process, just getting close enough to hug him, but she was determined and she supposed that's how they ended up together. Their first kiss was right after she had been kidnapped for information on the Spirit Detectives, a year and a half after they had first met. They both were covered in blood, hers and the demons that had nabbed her, but Kagome wasn't going to complain. They had been nigh-inseparable since that day.

Things had been going swimmingly until they had been summoned by Enma. He wanted them separated, and informed them that the relationship going on between the two of them _(the Forbidden Child and the Priestess of the Shikon)_wasn't one that he could overlook. If it came down to it, he would kill them both.

That had been just over a month ago, and their relationship was less than friendly. Her heart ached each time she saw him, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to take it much longer. She was supposed to report to Koenma with the others on their latest mission, where she would pull Hiei into a portal of her own making and give him a thorough talking-to.

She knew he loved her as much as she loved him. Enma be damned. They were going to fight this. And they were going to win or die together.


	25. Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ Hiei made sure that he got _all_ the time he wanted- no, _needed-_ with her. Hiei/Kag Drabbleish

_**oOo**_

Busy. She was always so busy lately. With her long hours at college and the part-time job she had to pick up because the shrine wasn't making enough money _on top_of the constant youkai attacks- Hiei was going to go insane. And what was she doing with her little bit of free time? Was she with him? No. At least, not really.

It wasn't reasonable, he knew, to feel so insanely jealous of his dream-self, getting all her attention. He could hear her whisper his name, but she was asleep and he was half-tempted to wake her. She was human but it just wasn't _fair_ to him. He needed her as much as she needed her sleep. Even now, she was passed out fully dressed, on the couch in the living room.

He stood over her, ready to shake her awake and demand that she pay some attention to him. But he stopped and took a good look at her face. When she ran around all day, whether saving the world or bagging someone's groceries, her eyes were bright and shining- a stark contrast the heavy bags and dark shadows that decorated her face. She kept going for everyone else.

But, when she slept, her guard was down and he realized that she was just as frustrated and lonely as he was. She dreamt of him because she could see him no where else. And her dreams gave her comfort, she would smile the tiniest bit and reach out for him. Perhaps, with the Jagan, he could give her a little more comfort _(and himself some relief)_and join her in her dreams.

After settling in next to her, Hiei made sure that he got _all_ the time he wanted- no, _needed-_ with her.


	26. Date

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ "You tried to kill me when we first met." "I did." "That's how all my great relationships start." Hiei/Kagome

_**oOo**_

Hiei watched her often, ever since they had first met in the Demon World when he had almost killed her. She had been looking for her friends, she said, and he told her that a priestess had no friends here. But he had been proven wrong when he found himself suddenly on his back when he raised his sword to her, and he met the golden eyes of one Lord Sesshomaru. He felt the claws digging into his chest, the burn of the poison, and heard the shout of the pretty little priestess as she demanded Sesshomaru let him go.

It had been ridiculous, she stopped Sesshomaru from killing him even after he had tried to kill her, she was a strange woman. His vision was swimming when she replaced Sesshomaru in his line of sight, the poison rushing though his body, but he could still see the worry in her eyes and scoffed at her. He heard her laugh before the world went black, and then he woke up in the home of Lord Sesshomaru with that same girl sitting by the bed and sleeping across his legs. That was when he decided that he had to know more about her.

She was friendly, she talked a lot to everyone she met, including Hiei. He learned all about her past and her friends and how she knew Sesshomaru, and he found himself talking to her about his own life as well. And then she went home, and he followed her to see where she lived and what she did, simply to watch her in hopes of sating his curiosity. Perhaps a few days of watching her live out her boring human days would get rid of his desire to be near her.

He was disappointed in that aspect.

She took classes at the University, and he was surprised to see that she taught a couple night classes on history and folklore, she had a part-time job as a barista at a coffee shop near the school, she did the grocery shopping for her family, helped around the shrine, tutored her brother and had a study group with some of the other students. It should have been dull to follow her around, he should have left within a day's time, but instead he stuck around for a good month.

Every night she would sit beneath the God Tree where he was hiding in the branches and she would tell him stories from her past adventures and ask about his day, even though he spoke very little to her each time. He admitted the attraction he had to her, but only to himself, it wouldn't have been productive to deny his feelings. So he forced himself to talk and respond, he let himself follow her around, and he became very aware of something unsettling: She was beautiful.

She was always surrounded by boys in the University who scrambled for excuses to be near her, to sit by her, to walk with her. The classes she taught were full of male idiots who took the opportunity to gawk at her and listen to her light voice, the coffee shop was busiest when she was working and she made amazing tips. She was propositioned, drooled over, asked out, and hit on more times than Hiei could count in the short time he had been watching her. But the woman seemed to be ignorant of it all, she laughed it off and said, "you're so funny!" or "don't tease me!" as if she believed none of them to be serious. But he found it impossible to believe she didn't know they were interested, or that she had no idea how attractive she was. So he confronted her one evening underneath the God Tree.

"Why do you turn down all those men?" He asked, irritated that he wanted to know the answer so bad.

She laughed, "Oh, they aren't serious, they're just being kind! None of them are actually interested in me."

Raising an eyebrow, he stated simply, "They are serious."

Kagome looked over at him, surprise obvious in her eyes, "Really? I have a hard time believing that, but then again I've never really been the object of attention for anyone before. Maybe that's changed?" She shrugged in obvious confusion.

Hiei found it hard to believe that this was a new development since she was obviously oblivious to all of the attention she got. He was not sure how much he appreciated the ignorance, he also found her attractive and was interested in her, but he had not made a decision on whether or not to act upon it. He cursed himself for bringing her attention to it now, for he was sure nothing good would come of her being aware that all those men were interested in her. And he was right about that.

She ended up spending a couple evenings out on dates, not coming home until late and then crashing in her bed fully-clothed. No late night talks between them on those nights, and Hiei was beginning to feel…jealous. Kagome had gone out with a few different guys over the next month and half, and Hiei knew to find other things to do on her date nights. He still didn't like it, in fact he hated it, seeing her come home holding hands with some human with handsome features who made her laugh. Jealousy and rage burned in his stomach, and he blamed himself for opening her eyes to the obvious. So he brought it up in one of their conversations.

"You have been dating." He stated, letting her take control of the conversation from that starting point.

Kagome smiled a bit, "Yeah, I suppose I have been. It's kinda nice, the attention and flattery and all that." Hiei sensed there was more to what she was saying.

"Hn."

She giggled, "_But_ none of it feels sincere. They don't listen to me when I talk, they just stare at my-" She blushed, "Anyways, it was nice for a while but it's not like it could have lasted with any of them even if they wanted more than one night in bed."

His eyes darkened a bit at the thought of her in bed with any one of them but he just asked, "Why not, woman? Isn't that what humans do? Kurama has told me about the pressure his human mother puts on him to marry."

She leaned back against the tree and her shoulder touched his, "And I am sure he told you why he resists, just as I resist."

He was very aware of the small contact they had, it was intimate for him since he rarely had physical contact with another person, "Because he-" And then he stopped, it made sense now.

"Because he's not a normal human. Just like I'm not a normal human, I couldn't live a normal life even if I wanted to. So to marry a human, start a family, it's not exactly my idea of a happy life. I'd have to hide all my adventures, never be able to talk about my friends and my years of travel and I'd probably never get to see you or Sesshomaru or Shippo or any of them ever again…how could I do that to myself?" She sighed deeply, her head dropped a little and her hair fell onto his shoulder.

"So what is your plan?" He asked against his better judgment.

"I…just don't know. I imagine being alone won't be too bad, I'll always have my visits to the Demon World to look forward to. And I'll have my family for a while."

"What about marrying a demon?" Again, he cursed himself, she would probably marry one of her demon friends.

"Oh, I never thought about that." She 'hmm'-ed and bit her nail, "I suppose all my time around Sesshomaru has more or less gotten rid of that idea. I know that most demons don't care to associate with humans, I imagine that marriage and romantic relationships are rare and highly unlikely. Besides, what kind of demon would willingly pair up with a priestess?"

She laughed and continued, "Well, I suppose Kouga would have me…he's been determined to make me his since we first met and won't give up until I'm taken."

Hiei scowled, remembering her stories about the wolf demon, he was so possessive and claimed her so casually. He growled just a bit and felt her jump.

"Now, he's not that bad Hiei. But I was only joking, he's most certainly _not_ my type, another male full of flattery and no depth. Empty words are not what I would be looking for." She patted his leg in reassurance, "Well I am tired, I'm gonna go get some sleep."

She rose gracefully, and he stood as well. Full of hesitance but emboldened by his refusal to be a coward, he grabbed her hand to stop her. She was warm and soft, her face was innocently confused but patient.

"Kagome."

"Yes, Hiei?" She smiled at him.

"You have been dating." He repeated himself from earlier.

Her smile grew, "That I have, yes. We already covered that."

"Date me." It was not a question and his voice came out rougher than he intended. Inwardly, he kicked himself.

Her smile had dropped to be replaced by a look of surprise, and then it morphed into a truly happy look, "You tried to kill me when we first met."

With a scowl, he admitted it, "I did."

Stepping forward and squeezing his hand she whispered in a mischievous way, "That's how all my great relationships start."


End file.
